leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Capture the Pegasus! The Amazons' Trap
"Capture the Pegasus! The Amazons' Trap" 'is the fourth episode of the fourth season of the [[Sailor Moon (anime series)|''Sailor Moon]] anime, and the 131st episode overall. The episode first aired in Japan on March 25, 1995. The English dub title for this episode is '''"Baiting the Trap", and the episode first aired in North America on September 29, 2000. Summary When the Amazon Trio promises to capture Pegasus for Zirconia, Hawk's Eye reveals that he has a system designed for capturing Pegasus. Tiger's Eye then approaches Naru Osaka, attempting to use her as bait, and this also causes problems for Naru and Umino's relationship. Plot The episode begins inside the Dead Moon Circus tent, where the residents are having fun, until Zirconia appears and tells them to quite down. She then calls for the Amazon Trio and they appear before her. Zirconia reprimands them for having failed three times in capturing Pegasus, and that she has lost more than a little faith in them. Hawk's Eye speaks up and asks Zirconia not to think so little of their powers, and claims that if the three of work together, capturing Pegasus will be easy. Down in the Amazon Bar, Hawk's Eye asks Tiger's Eye if he has chosen the next target. Tiger's Eye says that he has chosen a girl and slides the photo to Hawk's Eye. He stops it with his glass, and lifts it up to reveal that the girl Tiger's Eye has chosen is Naru Osaka. He notes that she is so normal-looking, and questions if Pegasus would really hide in her dreams. Tiger's Eye snaps back saying if he knew that Pegasus was hiding in her dreams or not, then they wouldn't be having so many problems. Hawk's Eye says that he doesn't have to be so angry, but he explains that the reason he is angry is because he went and made that promise to Zirconia that they could capture Pegasus, with Fish Eye agreeing. Hawk's Eye tells the two not to worry, as he has a final tatic, and that they will surely capture Pegasus. Tiger's Eye then grabs Naru Osaka's photo and walks away. Later that day, Tiger's Eye, now in civilian clothes, spots Naru outside of an ice cream store, who is waiting for Umino. He approaches her and begins to flirt with her, offering to take her out for some tea. Just then, Naru spots Umino and joins him, while Tiger's Eye is horrified that Naru chose someone like Umino over him. Tiger's Eye returns to the Amazon Bar, only to have Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye laugh and mock him after hearing the story. Fish Eye notes that he hasn't being doing well lately, and asks if he's in a slump. Tiger's Eye then says that he quits on Naru, claiming that anyone who does not recognize his beauty cannot have Pegasus hiding in their dreams. Hawk's Eye says that even if Pegasus is not in her dreams, they can use her another way. Hawk's Eye takes Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye back to the circus tent, and reveals that his final tatic is a cage that is designed to capture Pegasus. He explains that while Pegasus doesn't exist with a physical body on Earth, so he can not be physically caught, but the cage creates another dimension inside itself and that they will able to trap him there. Fish Eye asks how will they be able to capture Pegasus, and Hawk's Eye replies that they will use bait: someone with beautiful dreams, as Pegasus appears when someone with beautiful dreams is in danger. Tiger's Eye vows that Naru will be bait for Pegasus. Later, Tiger's Eye spys on Naru in a bookstore, who is looking at medical books, and deduces that Naru wants to be a nurse. Naru runs into Tiger's Eye outside and he pretends to be ill, telling her that he has only 3 months left to live. He asks her to be his girlfriend, and says that if she cannot, his life is not worth living anymore. At Hikawa Shrine, Naru tells the girls about what happened. Ami asks Naru who the man is, but Naru responds that she doesn't know. Makoto says that because of that, she didn't say yes, but Naru reveals that she did agree to being his girfriend, but only because she felt sorry for him. She then leaves, and the girls decide to see if she's all right. Naru is looking at the traffic above from a bridge when Umino comes along. Naru explains to Umino what happened, and he becomes devastated. She says she doesn't know what to do, but Umino tells her that she is kind and that she can be with the man, and runs away. Later, Chibiusa walks by a shop, only to see Umino, who has drank 15 milkshakes. Tiger's Eye meets Naru in a park, and is happy to see her. Naru tries to tell him that she already has a boyfriend, and cannot be with him. Tiger's Eye ignores this, and tells Naru that she only needs to be with him. It appears that he is about to kiss her, but Naru slaps him away, and again, says that she cannot be his girlfriend. Tiger's Eye replies that that is doesn't even matter anymore, and reveals his true identity, straps her to a panel, and pulls out her Dream Mirror , with Luna witnessing this from the bushes. Chibiusa and Usagi are walking home, talking about Umino and the 15 milkshakes, when Luna appears and tells them that Naru is in trouble. The two then proceed to transform into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon. Back at the park, Tiger's Eye is looking into Naru's dreams. He is shocked to see how beautiful they are, but is disappointed that Pegasus is not hiding in them. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon appear, and Tiger's Eye calls upon his Lemures, Otedamako, who proceeds to throw exploding balls and flaming bowling pins towards the two. Chibi Moon remembers Pegasus's words that she can call him whenever they're in danger, and performs Twinkle Yell. While Pegasus appears, Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon sneak over to help Naru, when Tiger's Eye sets up the cage and turns on the other dimension. Chibi Moon tries to stop Pegasus, but the cage and sub dimension are proven a failure when Pegasus runs through the cage, and is unaffected. Tiger's Eye commands Otedamako to throw knives at the Sailor Senshi, but is stopped by Tuxedo Mask. Otedamako is then destroyed by Moon Gorgeous Meditation, and Tiger's Eye retreats. Naru is saved, and the three girls catche a glimpse of Pegasus flying away. The next day, Naru is at Umino's house, with Umino in bed due to getting a stomachache from all the milkshakes. Naru tells Umino that she has brought him a present: another milkshake, which only makes Umino yell "NOOO!". Changes Changes From the Manga Dub Changes *In the English dub, the few seconds where Tiger's Eye tries to kiss Naru is cut. First Appearances |-|Characters = |-|Items = |-|Transformation phrases = |-|Attacks = Trivia Gallery 031123.jpg 035123.jpg 041123.jpg 085123.jpg 090123.jpg 096123.jpg 154123.jpg 182123.jpg 218123.jpg 227123.jpg Category:Sailor Moon SuperS episodes Category:Anime episodes Category:Anime